


Titan Love

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Experiments, Hanji - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sweet, Titan Eren, Titan Levi, Titan! Eren - Freeform, angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was a lone abarent Titan until he was captured an placed inside an enclosure in the human world. He's accepted his new life and enjoys the small creatures that have become his friends. But he's lonely, he wants another Titan to keep him company. He wants a mate. Luckily Hanji comes to his rescue by capturing another abarent Titan named Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren sat curled in the corner of his enclosure, his chin resting on the ground as he watched the water from the lake dance in front of him. He wasn't feeling great that day, and had no desire to do anything else but lay lazily in the sun and watch the water move in childish amazement. He must have drifted to sleep because when he opened his eyes the small lake was shrouded in shadow, he looked around for the reason he had awoken and saw Hanji making her way toward him. Eren liked Hanji a lot and believed she was one of the nicer humans but he was in no mood to see anyone today. With a loud sigh he turned his head, watching the sunlight that reflected off the water dance along the walls of his enclosure. 

"Hey Eren," He heard Hanji's voice and felt a hand on his back but he ignored her. "What's the matter big guy?" Hanji cooed. Eren let out a loud whine and turned his head to glance at the much smaller woman. "What's the matter?" Hanji repeated, Eren was never sure why she questioned him as she knew he couldn't answer, not in English that is. Eren grunted, curling tighter in his small ball. 

"Do you feel okay? Jean said you might be sick," Eren said, Hanji chuckled as she saw Eren's ears prick at the familiar name, much to Jean's disapproval Eren had become attached to the cadette, and, because he was a Titan and lacked a significant amount of intelligence he found it hard to understand why Jean was so busy and rarely had time to see him. 

"Yeah," Hanji sighed. "Jean hasn't come see you in a while huh?" Hanji questioned, Eren titled his head to the side in adorable confusion. "He says that I was the one who asked you be captured so I should be the one to observe you, he just doesn't get why you like him so much," Hanji said with another sigh. Eren lay his chin back on the ground, focusing on the water with a loud huff as his stomach churned.

"You must not feel good big guy, normally you're so playful," Hanji said, a hint of sympathy in her voice. Eren ignored her, watching the fish dart through the smooth waves. His eyes followed them, his stomach growling despite his nausea. Lost in the amusement of the small animals he forgot Hanji was there and his ears pricked in surprise when she began suddenly speaking again. 

"I'll make Jean come by tomorrow how's that sound Eren?" Hanji questioned, but Eren wasn't listening. With a sudden movement Eren's head shot forward with a massive splash and a crunch as his jaws slammed shut against a fish. The tail squirmed in the Titan's mouth before Eren lifted his head, tilted it back and let the fish slide down his throat. Hanji squealed making Eren smile in triumph, letting a low happy purr resonate from his chest, he loved making Hanji happy and clearly just being himself did so. 

After a few more minutes, Eren stood, the sun was warming him just enough to be uncomfortable, and shook his head causing his long mane of brown hair to whip back and forth. He began toward the forest - which was really just a small grove of tress and just happened to be his favorite spot to lay in the shade - in a slow stride with Hanji trotting happily after him. Eren let out a massive yawn, scratching his ear before lying down and curling up in the shade, with his head sticking out of the small forest and into the sunlight. Eren let out another large yawn, sticking his long tongue out before closing his eyes. Eren sighed as he realized eating that fish probably wasn't the best idea, he lifted his head and sniffed the air, as always he could smell only himself and humans. He liked it here, really he did. The humans in what they called the Survey Corps were all very kind to him, and he'd had a hard time outside of the walls, the other Titans hadn't been the nicest to him. But even as much as he enjoyed life here he was lonely, he had humans but they didn't understand him, he wished he had another Titan to keep him company.

"I'll come back tomorrow okay buddy, maybe you'll feel better then," Hanji said, Eren did nothing. He hoped he would to. 

He slept most of the afternoon, and when he awoke night was setting in. Eren stood, and, as he did almost every night he moved to the wall of his enclosure. He knew from experience that the other Titans liked to sleep next to the human's wall during the night, enjoying the comfortable alcoves and natural shade it brought. Upon reaching his destination Eren lifted his head and sniffed the air, once more smelling nothing. Eren flattened his ears against the side of his head, titled it up toward the moonlit sky and let loose a long, low howl. The noise echoed through the villages, and over the walls, the wind carrying it out into the unknown. Eren had been in the human's world for little less than a year now, and every night he called to his own kind hoping for an answer, as much as he liked it here he was lonely. He'd never gotten a reply, and tonight proved no different. Because he had slept all day, Eren was now wide awake and full of energy, but he knew that his humans slept during the darkness so, once again, he was all alone. But. Little did Eren know, that wouldn't be true for much longer. 

*****

The conference room was lit with the candlelight that illuminated from the small lantern in the center of the table. Moonlight shone through the open window, casting a white sliver on the carpet at the head of the long table. Commander Erwin, the well-known head of the powerful Scout Regiment sat, looking across the table at Hanji Zoe, also a member of the Scout Regiment. 

"With all due respect Commander, we need to go back outside the walls!" Hanji argued, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. Mike, also a fellow member of the Scouting Legion who sat beside Hanji voiced his opinion. 

"He's a Titan Hanji. A Titan. They don't know a horse from a house," Mike spat, crossing his arms across his chest, Hanji let out an annoyed sigh. 

"Eren's different_" She began. 

"Yeah, yeah. We know, he's an abarent. But_" Mike started. 

"Hanji," Erwin began smoothly, his hands clasped neatly on the table, his large eyebrows creased. "We've already let you use a large amount of funds to build an enclosure for Eren, but we can't spare the amount of money needed to go on another expedition right now, without a proper goal in mind it just isn't practical," The Commander explained softly. 

"But there is a goal!" Hanji cried. "We need another Titan. Just one abarent isn't enough for my experiments, I need to know how they interact with one another! You want me to find out as much as I can about these creatures and this is how we do it!" Hanji said, Erwin sighed running his hands through his slick-backed blonde hair. "Eren's enclosure will hold two Titans easily, you won't have to pay for the materials necessary for an expansion." Hanji explained. 

"Today, I went in to observe Eren's behavior and he seemed sick. He was lying in the sun in front of his pool of water and didn't seem to have much interest in me," Hanji explained. "You all hear his howls every night, just now not more than a few minutes ago, I know you heard it. He's calling to them, to the other Titans, he's lonely," Hanji explained, Mike rolled his eyes with a loud sigh, Erwin did nothing. 

"All right, 3 days I'll have my soldiers ready. But Hanji?" He stopped and looked exactly at her. 

"Yes Commander?" She asked, an excited smile already plastered to her face. 

"You'll have 2 hours and 2 hours only," Erwin stated. 

"Yes Sir!" Hanji stood and saluted resulting in a quick nod from the Commander.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Hanji came to see him Eren was full of energy and very happy to see her, making her laugh as he bounded happily over to her as soon as she entered his enclosure. After greeting her cheerful Titan Hanji couldn't control her excitement anymore. 

"Okay Eren sit down, I have something important to tell you," Hanji squealed. Eren, like a well-trained puppy sat in front of the much smaller woman with his head titled in utter confusion. "Erwin agreed to go outside the walls! Isn't that so exciting?" Hanji cried practically jumping up and down. Eren, who couldn't understand a word she was saying let out a yawn, although he enjoyed watching Hanji's display of excitement finding it very silly. "Don't you know what this means Eren!?" Hanji yelled, "I'm bringing you back another Titan!" This time she did jump up, punching the air with her fist, her 3dm gear clinked together as she did so. Eren smiled letting out a happy screech although he had no idea why she was so happy but whatever it was it must be a good thing. But then again, humans found contentment in strange things, at least to Eren that is. Hanji began laughing at Eren's noise. 

"But Eren, that means that I'll have to do a lot of preparations the next couple days, which means you won't see very much of me," Hanji explained, her face looked sad which made Eren confused so he let out a whine. "Oh it'll be okay buddy, you won't be lonely for much longer!" Hanji squealed. Eren looked up at the sky, it was only early morning but already the day promised to be hot. Eren's ears pricked as he remembered something he had found the night before. He stood and made his way toward his small grove of trees with large thudding footsteps, Hanji followed in a happy jog. Eren remembered exactly where he had left it, and made a slow bee-line toward one of the taller trees, once there he reached inside and gently removed a cluster of apples, his massive hand dwarfing them. He'd found a tree full of the ripe fruit, and although he had no need for it he knew that humans enjoyed them as he had seen several of the soldiers eating them. 

"What do you have buddy?" Hanji called up to Eren who crouched down in front of her, holding something delicately in his hand, when he opened it Hanji cooed. "Oh thank you sweetheart!" Hanji said, taking the fruit and hugging on of the Titan's massive fingers. Eren grunted happily before sitting down loudly in front of her. "Hey bud, I know I just got here but I only have 3 days to get prepared for our next expedition and that's a lot of work so I have to get going, thank you so much for these apples buddy, I'll tell Jean that they're from you," Hanji promised with a smile, Eren happily returned it at the name of the familiar cadette. 

****

Eren spent the next several days resting in the shade, dozing and relaxing. On the morning of the 4th day he was awoken by the all too familiar sound of hoofbeats. He lifted his head and listened as the noise grew quieter, he knew that when that many horses left that his humans had gone with them. He wasn't sure where or why they went but he didn't really care, as long as they returned by the end of the day, and as long as Hanji was with them. Little more than an hour later Eren heard the noise return, this time getting louder as they returned home. Eren lifted his head and sniffed the air his ears pricked up in excitement as he smelled something different yet all too familiar. Titan! Another Titan! Had Hanji brought him a friend? He hoped so, he stood quickly and wriggled in excitement, sniffing the air and releasing a string of happy/excited noises that ranged from barks and squeals, to screeches and grunts. Unable to control his growing excitement he bounded around his enclosure happily, splashing through his pool of water and running through his small forest. 

****

Hanji laughed as she kept secure hold of the rope making Mike look at her. 

"What?" He questioned, 

"You don't here that?" Hanji asked, pointing toward the sky in the direction of the loud noises. "That's Eren. That is one happy Titan," Hanji laughed. Although the Titan they had successfully captured that morning was definitely an abarent because it didn't feed on humans calling it gentle like Eren would be a huge understatement. Despite the tight ropes around its neck the Titan writhed as it was dragged toward the walls, it growled and snapped it jaws screeching in fury. A small part of Hanji worried that this Titan's angry personality would cause it to not get along with Eren and Hanji really hoped that wasn't true a main reason being just how excited Eren clearly was about possibly getting a roommate. 

Once through the gate the Titan howled in anger, although despite its obvious discomfort it could hear Eren as its ears were perked up and alert as it listened. This one was smaller than Eren, a 13 meter to Eren's 15 meters. It had short black hair to Eren's long brown hair and grey eyes to Eren's green. The closer they got to Eren's enclosure the calmer this Titan got and the more excited Eren grew. The new Titan had stopped struggling in favor of sniffing the air, listening intently and marking its territory by struggling to scratch it's back on buildings to leave its scent behind. Upon reaching Eren's enclosure the soldiers opened the large gate allowing Hanji to guide the new Titan inside, once the gate had closed Hanji released the new edition from the ropes and stepped back to observe. 

The new Titan's eyes were locked in Eren who was beginning to walk wearily toward it, all excitement gone. The new Titan flattened his large ears against the side of his head and a low growl resonated from deep in its chest. Eren seemed to ignore it though Hanji didn't miss the tight way his ears were held against his head, Eren was scared. Despite that fact he stepped forward and began to sniff his new roommate, this, the new Titan was not a fan off and made it very clear by letting loose another growl making Eren scramble backwards with a whine. Now, a Hanji was beginning to get worried. Eren lowered his head letting out a low whine, proving to the older Titan that he surrendered dominance to him. The new Titan didn't seem very pleased with that action either and responded by letting loose yet another growl before launching himself at the younger Titan with breath-taking speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanji watched in amazement, ready to spring into action even though there wasn't much she could do to break their fight apart, but to her surprise the new Titan never touched Eren. He stood in front of the younger Titan, it's chest puffed out, it's muscles tight, teeth bared, eyes narrowed and ears erect. Eren, cowered on the ground in front of the new Titan. The new Titan wasn't trying to hurt Eren only remain dominant, he was proving to Eren that he was the alpha. After realizing that Eren understood its display the new Titan relaxed and moved toward Eren to give a more formal greeting. 

Hanji watched in amazement as this new Titan melted from its powerful dominant side to its gentle domestic side right in front of her eyes. Eren scrambled to his feet as soon as all signs of threat were gone. The two Titans began to circle each other, sniffing one another to get the others scent similar to the way dogs greeted one another. Hanji jumped as Erwin spoke, he must have come in through the door when she wasn't looking. 

"How are they doing?" The commander questioned making Hanji crack a smile. 

"It's so interesting Commander! They way they interact is just so amazing! Levi just proved himself as alpha and then melted into a gentle puppy right in front of my eyes!" Hanji cried excitedly, Erwin raised one, perfectly trimmed eyebrow. 

"Levi?" He questioned with a hint at a smile. 

"Well, he needs a name doesn't he?" Hanji said laughing. Erwin nodded with a chuckle and a smile. 

"Well, make sure they don't kill one another," Erwin said making Hanji begin to laugh once more. 

When Hanji turned back around Eren was looking at her with his head tilted to the side. Levi was gone, but Hanji found him lying in the sun next to the pool of water gently lapping it with his huge tongue before curling up and closing his eyes. 

"Why don't you go play with your new friend?" Hanji questioned, patting Eren's large foot. Eren stood and approached Levi slowly, Hanji stepped back to watch. The closer Eren got to the sleeping Titan the less weary he became, suddenly Levi's head flew up and he snapped at Eren with a growl causing a terrified Eren to scamper across the enclosure with a squeal. Eren cowered in the shade of the forest, his head poking out and watching Levi who had gone back to happily dozing in the warmth of the sun. Hanji walked over to Eren. 

"It's okay big guy, he just has to get used to you. You're like a little kid to him, he's older than you is all," Hanji explained, Eren let out a whine titling his head in confusion. "Yeah I know buddy, give it a couple of days he'll get used to you," Hanji reassured him, patting his ankle.


	4. Chapter 4

The days melted together, Hanji spent each observing her two Titans, studying the way they interacted with one another. Eren remained his energetic, friendly, human loving self while Levi had no interest in the humans at all. While Eren played happily with the cadettes, Levi was content dozing in the sun or exploring his new home. Every day Eren attempted to get Levi to like him, but the older Titan seemed only to tolerate the younger one, much to Eren's disappointment. 

Now was one of those times, it was late in the afternoon, the sun casting shadows over most of the enclosure creating a cool shade for the Titans to lay happily underneath. Levi was doing precisely that, dozing on the beach next to the pool of water when Eren quietly made his way up to the older Titan nosing something toward him. A massive stick. Levi lifted his head, giving Eren a very unamused glance. This was how it normally was, Eren, when no humans were around grew bored and often went to Levi in search of a playmate. Levi, because of his age had no desire to partake in the childish games that Eren desired and often ignored the younger Titan.

Eren shoved the stick toward Levi with a hopeful smile on his face. Levi sighed but stood up causing Eren's ears to prick up in excitement. Levi decided that if he humored Eren and gave in to his playful antics maybe the kid would leave him alone, at least that's what he thought. Levi looked down at the massive toy Eren had presented to him, unsure what the younger Titan wanted to 'play.' Eren demonstrated by dropping to all fours, lifting the stick in his mouth and releasing a playful growl. Levi let out yet another sigh before dropping in the same position and grabbing the other end of the stick, shaking his head and yanking on it. Eren was beaming behind the toy and he began to play tug of war with his roommate. 

Splashing through the water, and rolling happily through the grass the two Titans battled playfully for dominance over their makeshift toy. The game continued for several happy minutes before Levi tired of it and abruptly let go causing Eren to roll through the grass with a surprised squeal, but he sat up with a happy smile holding his trophy high. Levi grunted in amusement at Eren's display. 

Levi resumed his position by the water with a large yawn, but wasn't asleep long before he was nudged at yet again by the same stick. Levi peeled open one eye to see an excited Eren looming over him, Levi stood up glaring at the younger Titan. So, Eren did the one thing he'd seen several humans do when they wanted something. He released a whine, letting his ears droop, and he looked down at Levi in his best attempt of puppy eyes. Eren soon released the act, letting his ears prick back up happily as soon as he saw Levi lift the stick in his mouth. Eren immediately dropped to the same position and the game began again, this time the game advanced into early dusk with both Titans smiling and releasing playful growls and grunts as they bounded around their enclosure


	5. Chapter 5

The next day proved to be very warm, the sunlight shining down on the two Titans was very hot. By mid-day the temperature had spiked to a hot 89 degrees Fahrenheit and was steadily rising as the sun rose with it. Eren, in a desperate attempt to cool off dunked his head under the water of his small lake, letting out a sigh and a stream of bubbles as the cool water did wonders to help with the heat. He raised his head and shook it, showering water droplets onto the surface, creating tiny ripples that Eren watched in fascination. Still hot, Eren flopped into the water with a large squeal and a splash that showered Levi - who was watching him from the shade - with water resulting in an unamused grunt from the older Titan. Although too big to be completely submerged, Eren lay happily on his back watching the cloudless sky in pure contentment. He let out another happy squeal and kicked his legs causing more water to splash into the sky. Eren lifted his head with a massive smile, watching Levi who was shaking his head to get the water out of his hair. 

Suddenly, Eren was up and out of the water in a matter of seconds, streams of it pouring off his skin and turning to steam, as he stood and trotted over happily to say hello to the Jean who had just walked through the door. He had come to visit him, from his lunch break from training. Levi watched him go, finding it strange how attached to the strange humans Eren was. Hanji was in front of him, leading Jean toward a very excited Eren, who was on his hands and knees in front of them, his ears perked up excitedly.

"Hey Eren," Jean said happily, walking in front of Eren. Eren, trying to say hello nudged Jean with his nose, causing the cadette to fall backwards onto the grass. Eren smiled, making a huffing noise that sounded somewhat like laughing. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" Jean questioned, Eren nodded with a happy smile. "That's not very nice Eren!" Jean howled, pretending to cry and be upset. Eren whined, and bumped Jean with his nose again, gentler this time, his ears drooped. Jean stopped the act and laughed. 

"I'm just playing with you Eren," Jean said, scratching Eren next to his ear like a dog. Hanji was watching the two with a smile. For the next several hours Eren play here happily with Jean and Hanji with Levi watching them with amusement from a distance. When the humans left it was evening, and the temperature had cooled considerably. Levi and once again taken up his spot next to the small pool of water. Eren often viewed the older Titan as boring, for several reasons. He didn't like to play, and when he did it was never for very long aside from a few special occasions. He slept most of the time, and when he wasn't doing that he was watching Eren play by himself from the safety of the shade. With these thoughts in mind Eren approached Levi with the stick they had used to play with yesterday, although no matter hard he tried Levi refused to partake in a game with him. With a sigh Eren placed the stick to the side and knelt in front of the pool of water, lapping at it noisily with his large tongue. 

Once content Eren curled up on the ground about 20 feet away from Levi, when the other Titan did nothing Eren moved slightly closer. Levi opened one eye and looked at him but soon closed it again, so Eren moved a little closer he was now almost 10 feet away. This time Levi let out a soft growl but did nothing else, so, Eren ignored the warning and moved a little tiny bit closer. This time, Levi growled again this time louder. Eren sighed and stayed where he was, only about 5 feet away from Levi. Eren curled up tighter and closed his eyes, listening to Levi's loud, smooth breathing. Eren sighed, even though he was with another Titan he still felt lonely.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when Eren awoke the first thing he noticed was that sometime during the night Levi had moved to a different part of their enclosure, Eren released a sigh at that fact. He stood up and stretched with a massive yawn. Levi was in fact awake and watching Eren's movements as the younger Titan bent down to drink noisily from the pool of water. Despite the fact that Eren had just woke up it was near mid-day. Eren lay on the small beach in front of his pool of water and watched the ripples created by the wind dance across the water in amusement, smiling just slightly every time a fish brushed the surface enough to disturb the water. Eren let out a big sigh that made Levi lift his head. Eren didn't feel good again, his head and stomach both hurt and he was tired and bored. 

With the sun beating down warmly onto his back Eren curled up into a small ball and closed his eyes. He never drifted into complete sleep, instead he seemed to drift in and out of a light doze throughout the next half-hour. He heard Levi's loud, lumbering footsteps but though nothing of it because following them were the sounds of Levi drinking. 

Levi than did something that surprised Eren, Levi sat on the ground loudly next to Eren and nudged the younger Titan with his large nose. Eren lifted his head and looked at his roommate, who's eyes held the slightest bit of worry. Levi tilted his head, clearly wondering what was wrong. Eren, not really in the mood to play just yawned and lay his head back down. Behind him he heard rustling noises as Levi shifted into a more comfortable position, then he felt Levi's head on his side. Eren lifted his large head yet again and saw Levi curled on the ground next to him, the older Titan was resting his head on Eren's side. 

With a quiet whine Levi again gently bumped Eren with his nose, Eren pointed to his head and frowned making Levi nod in understanding. Eren then pointed to his stomach and grunted in displeasure causing Levi to release another quiet whine and rest his head on Eren's side again. Eren sat up making Levi look at him in surprise, but Eren was only getting more comfortable, he curled up on the ground once more, this time facing Levi and resting his head on Levi's side while the older Titan rested his head on Eren's side yet again. Eren released a happy sigh at the comfortable feeling of being this close to another of his kind and closed his eyes letting the soothing sound of Levi's steady breathing and heartbeat lull him into the peacefulness of sleep


	7. Chapter 7

It was raining, the Titan's normally sunny enclosure was covered in dark rumbling storm clouds, the rain pouring down, the wind howled, the sky growled. Levi was annoyed, he was looking foreword to the sunshine and warmth that the weather normally provided, he had never liked rain, it was loud and annoying and always drenched him unless he was huddled under a rock outcropping or cave.

Levi had discovered several days ago that if he climbed to the very top of the small rock formation at the back of their enclosure he could just manage to poke his head over the walls and watch the soldiers as they practiced. Levi was always fascinated watching the soldiers, to him they looked like they were flying as they swung from building to building, racing each other and laughing as their commanders and captains made them run drills and practice speed. Today was no different, the soldiers raced around like birds, cutting through the downpour and diving through the thick fog. Only today Levi didn't fail to notice the absence of cheerfulness in the group, cadets no longer laughing and racing one another, their faces were tired and miserable as their soaking wet, and shivering commanders ordered them to continue their drills. 

Levi soon grew bored watching them play so he climbed back to the ground, shaking his head in a useless effort to dry his dripping hair. He lifted his head and looked around, finding no sign of Eren. He made his way slowly to the forest, giving up on the idea of trying to stay out of the persistent downpour. He paused on the outside of the small grove of trees, his head to the ground watching his reflection in a puddle with childish curiosity. He soon bored of the other Titan and continued his search for his roommate. 

He jerked his head suddenly, his ears pricked as a loud, shaky whine broke through the sound of the storm. Levi turned around and began walking in the direction of the noise, finding the source in the corner of their enclosure. Curled tightly against the wall, the branches of several large trees keeping him somewhat dry was a terrified Eren. His ears were held tightly against his head, his hands covering his head as if he was expecting something to hit him, his legs were curled tightly underneath him, his face to the ground, every time the clouds released a deep rumble of thunder Eren - if even possible - curled even tighter, occasionally releasing a small whine. 

Upon seeing Eren in this state Levi lay down on the ground next to the younger Titan, bumping him with his nose. Eren whined but didn't move from his position, Levi moved as close to Eren as he could trying his best to reassure the terrified Titan beside him, he rested his head on Eren's side just as he had learned that Eren liked, Levi noted that Eren was shaking. 

Just then the sky released another yell of thunder, it lit up in a flash as lightning ripped through the clouds. Eren yelped as if in pain and flew around, burying his face in Levi's chest. Levi was surprised at first, his first instinct was to push the younger Titan away but he instead pulled his tighter, releasing a reassuring purr, trying his best to show Eren that everything was going to be okay. 

They stayed like that for a large majority of the day, waiting out the roaring storm together, over time Eren calmed, feeling safer in Levi's hold. Eren pressed his head against Levi's chest releasing a happy purr of thanks, Levi did nothing in return. Trying to distract the younger Titan from his fear Levi pointed to the sky, Eren followed his gaze. The soldiers, now done with their practice for the day were using their 3dm gear to head over their enclosure using it as a shortcut back to the barracks. Eren relaxed, his ears pricked happily and he lifted a hand and waved awkwardly, trying to mimic what he'd seen the soldiers do before. Several of them overhead pointed to him and laughed with their friends, several waved back making Eren smile even more. After the soldiers came the captains and commanders and Eren was very happy to see that Hanji was with them, he practiced his awkward wave yet again making Hanji laugh and wave back, she yelled down to them but the two Titans couldn't here her over the sound of the rain. 

*****  
After the rain had come to a stop, and the sky had cleared to a much happier blue color the two Titans moved from their place of comfort looking to stretch their legs and do something more infesting than wait for a storm to pass. The air was muggy and hot, although the sun shining down on the ground reflected brightly off the puddles spread across the grass. 

Eren lifted his head and sniffed the air curiously, not quite sure what it was he was sniffing for. He lowered his head and looked down at the ground. The rain and drenched the ground, creating several large mud puddles full of thick, brown, muddy water. Eren soon noticed these puddles and jumped into the largest one with a squeal, drenching a very unhappy Levi with the gross storm residue. Now filthy and soaking wet once again Eren looked up and Levi from where he knelt in the puddle. The mud dotted Levi from where he had been splashed and some of it was coated in his hair. Eren was looking at him so innocently that Levi couldn't stay mad at him and soon both Titans were in the puddle, laughing, squealing and splashing each other with the filthy water. After their game came to an end both Levi and Eren rinsed off in their pool or water before curling up together ready to go to sleep for the night


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am Sooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. I've just had a lot of shit going on I my life right now, and to be honest this story has been at the back of my kind but hopefully now that things are a little better I will start updating again. But I'm almost out of ideas so if you have any please leave them in the comments! I love you guys and I'm so glad that you like this story!

Months had passed since Hanji had brought Levi to Eren, and the days had passed much the same. The night before the two Titans had slept curled together, it had been cold and they wanted to stay warm as best they could. Eren awoke first and found himself covered in a sort of blanket, a perfectly white, strangely wet blanket. Eren lifted his head and sniffed it, finding it to smell like nothing at all. Eren snorted in confusion, shaking his head causing a small white cloud to fall from his hair. Eren lifted his head and saw small white things falling from the sky, he tried to smell one but accidentally snorted it into his nose. Eren recoiled in surprise and shook his head with a large sneeze causing Levi to wake up with a large yawn. Eren looked around and saw that his entire enclosure was covered in the strange, substance. Eren stood up letting the snow fall from his back before placing one foot in the 3 inches of snow covering the grass. He found it to be cold and jumped back onto his patch of grass with a surprised squeak. 

Levi, who had seen snow many times before snorted in amusement before trotting to the corner of the enclosure to relieve himself. Eren crouched down to all fours, inspecting the strange substance. Suddenly he flew to his feet as he realized that his water pool was gone! He then saw Levi walk toward where their pool used to be, and watched as the older Titan lifted his foot and brought it down hard, a loud cracking sound could be heard and then, to Eren's surprise, water appeared! Eren's ears pricked up in excitement, and he soon knelt next to Levi and began to lap at the water. Once he had his fill he rolled onto his back, beginning to play in his new white blanket. 

Eren trotted over to the area where they had fallen asleep the night before and realized that it was the only area that still showed green grass, but that was becoming covered as well as more snow fell from the sky. 

Levi, who knew that Eren was little more than an excited puppy, motioned for him to follow him to the corner of the enclosure where a very large snow bank had formed due to the soldiers clearing out their training ground and throwing the leftover snow over the wall. Levi moved to the side, giving Eren room before he began to dig. Eren watched curiously, his ears flat against his head, however, he soon caught on and began to dig next to Levi until a large, Titan sized hole was carved into the snow drift. Levi crawled inside and curled up, and Eren happily joined him, curling up next to him. Levi soon fell asleep once more, warm next to the larger Titan, and comfortable curled in the pillow like snow. Eren was chewing on a stick, watching the snow drift down with child like curiosity. 

Eren, his curiosity getting the best of him wondered what the snow on the ground tasted like so he stuck his tongue out and licked it. Of course, Eren didn't decide to lick the snow that had fallen on the ground, he had licked a puddle of ice that had formed instead. Eren began to panic when he realized that he could pull his tongue back into his mouth and began to whine loudly in distress. Levi awoke to his cries and snorted in amusement at the younger Titan's situation. Levi scrabbled at the ice puddle around Eren's tongue, hitting it hard until a sizable piece broke out and Eren was able to pull the entire piece into his mouth, letting it melt, thus, seeing what it tasted like and freeing tongue. Levi sighed and tucked himself back inside shooting Eren a glance that seemed to say 'stop exploring and get over here and cuddle me' Eren sighed, but happily obliged.


	9. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone has requested this, so, here it is! I hope you enjoy!

*5 years later* 

It was early in the morning, the sun was only beginning to rise casting it's dull orange light over the Titan's home. So early in fact, that many of the soldiers were still tucked safely in their bunks, dreaming about more peaceful days. But the Titan's day had already begun. 

Levi rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a large yawn, his ear flicked as a large fly landed lazily on the tip. He lifted his great head and looked in the direction of the noise that had woken him and saw his mate Eren. 

The younger Titan was growling playfully as 4 fully awake and excited Titan children jumped and raced around their father, screeching excitedly. One of them had her small hands entangled in Eren's long brown hair, her tiny feet scrabbling on his great cheek as she struggled to climb to the top of his head. This was a game that Eren had recently invented and one that their daughter Mika had fallen in love with. 

Levi didn't want to disrupt their fun and he laid his head on the ground, watching his family from his favorite spot in the sun beside the water pool. 

Mika finally succeeded in her quest, settling into the long hair on the top of her father's head. Eren growled playfully once more and lifted his great head, shaking it from side to side slowly so as not to throw his daughter. Mika screeched in excitement grabbing two small fistfuls of brown hair. Eren and Levi's other daughter, Bella whined as she jumped up and down at Eren's feet. She wanted in on the game too! 

Levi looked to his left and saw his two sons Marco and Ivan wrestling in the grass. They growled as they rolled, playfully nipping at the others ears. Ivan yelped proudly as he pinned his brother to the ground, but Marco growled playfully before squirming from his brother's grasp, launching himself on Ivan, knocking him onto his stomach on the grass. Ivan released a squeak of surprise as the breath was knocked from him in the fall. But he was soon on his feet once more, their game beginning again. Ivan nipped at his brother's ear slightly harder than he meant to, Marco yelped in pain causing Levi's head to lift in worry. He growled angrily at them, the two small Titans yelped and broke apart, Marco holding his ear which was bleeding slightly. 

Levi stood and lumbered over to them, sitting down on the soft grass once more in front of them. He held his large hand out and Marco walked foreword slowly, glancing back at his brother who had run off to join in his sister's game with Eren. Levi opened his mouth, licking Marco's cheek, trying to wipe the blood from his ear. Marco whined, squirming away from Levi's large tongue. Levi glanced at his son's ear once more before nodding causing Marco to run off to his brother and sisters with an excited squeal


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little bit weird, I wasn't sure exactly how Ivan, Mika, Bella and Marco came to be and this is my best guess as to how Titans reproduce. Don't worry there's nothing vividly explained but i'll have to up the rating because I don't want some innocent little kid to find this and go asking their parents where babies come from lol.

To say that Hanji was excited when she burst into the commander's office would be an understatement, in fact, to say that she was ecstatic would also be an understatement. Hanji was beaming from ear to ear, panting, and almost vibrating in excitement. Erwin had heard her happy cries and thundering footsteps several minutes before his door flew open and he chuckled slightly as he set the paperwork back on his desk. 

"What is it Hanji?" Erwin questioned, his large eyebrows raised. Hanji didn't answer at first, as she was bent over panting as she gulped for air. 

"I Just." A gasp. "Ran Over." Another gasp. "Here." A pause. "From The Titan's" She sighed as she finally caught her breath. "Enclosure," She breathed out the last part loudly. 

"And?" Erwin prodded her. If it was at all possible Hanji's smile grew, her foot tapping the ground as she struggled to contain her excitement. 

"Eren and Levi bred!" She screamed, jumping comically up in the air, her ponytail flying behind her. Erwin's eyes widened surprise, he had to admit, he was not expecting her to say that. 

"They what?" Erwin questioned, even more of his attention was on the squad leader in front of him. 

"I walked over to check on them about a month ago and I saw them, I didn't think much of it because I didn't know what I was looking at but, I was wrong!" Hanji explained excitedly. And, although Erwin didn't really want to spend his afternoon listening to a lecture in Titan sex, he had to admit that he was curious. 

"How?" He asked slowly, cautiously, Hanji's excitement grew larger, for a split second Erwin though she would explode from happiness and he caught himself smiling. 

"Through the mouth!" She cried. "Eren was on top of Levi, and he sort of threw up in his mouth," She said, and, as vile as it sounded she seemed fascinated. Erwin caught himself cringing and quickly composed himself. "But it wasn't food, Erwin!" She looked ready to continue but Erwin politely stopped her. 

"Okay, Hanji, thank you," Erwin said, Hanji only bobbed her head in a happy. "May I ask how you know you were wrong?" Erwin asked, his hands clasped in front of him on his clean desk as he questioned her. 

"They have babies!" She screeched, reminding Erwin of an excited teenage girl at a high-school dance. 

"They what?" He exclaimed. 

"Babies!" Hanji screamed once more. "4 of them! I didn't see the birth but I saw Levi's stomach getting larger, i assumed it was because he was getting more to eat than he did in the wild," 

"I'm guessing you were wrong?" Erwin questioned. Hanji nodded excitedly. 

"2 girls, and 2 boys. Bella, Mika, Ivan, and Marco," Hanji explained. 

"You named them already?" Erwin asked, amused. 

"Well yeah," Hanji politely chastised her Commander. Erwin only chuckled. 

"And after two of our cadets no less," Erwin smiled. 

"Yeah, after Mikasa because she's one of out best soldiers and Marco because Eren is so close to Jean and Marco was so close to Jean, both of them out of respect of course," Hanji added the last part as if unsure whether or not the Commander would except her name decisions, but Erwin only nodded   
*******

Marco and Ivan were playing together, racing around the water pool screeching and squealing excitedly, Marco, although smaller and slower eventually caught his brother, tackling him and sending both into the water with a splash. Because they were young, and no larger than an adult human they two bothers were able to swim happily through the water as they continued their game. 

Ivan squealed as he saw a fish swim lazily underneath him in the dark blue water. He had seen both his parents catch them many times before but he had never done so himself, he decided that today would be the day that he caught one for himself. Taking a deep breath and puffing his small chest out he dove under the water giving chase to the fish with a smile. Because he was only young and knew no better Ivan had made a very loud entrance scaring the fish away and ruining his chances of catching one, feeling defeated Ivan rose to the surface where he shook his head to shake the water out of his head. 

He didn't see his brother in the water with him and as he scanned the bank he saw Marco mewling and jumping up and down in front of their father frantically pointing to the water pool where Ivan had gone down, tears streamed down his small face as he howled. Levi sighed but stood, humoring his son. 

Ivan had disappeared and Marco had no idea where he had gone. One second he was there, the next he was gone. Not knowing what to do he began to cry and flew out of the water toward his closest parent, howling his problem to him. 

Ivan, seeing the problem scrambled out of the water wanting to avoid an angry growl from his father. Marco howled at the sight of him, tackling him to the ground. Ivan wasn't sure why and took it as part of the game and playfully nipped his ear. Marco squealed and the two titans soon began their game again, the previous fear seemingly forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

Mika, Bella, Marco, and Ivan were curled together in a jumble of limbs, tucked safely against the warm bodies of their sleeping parents. Bella grunted in her sleep, her small leg twitching and bumping her brother Marco's head who snorted as he struggled to curl tighter to his father Eren. The much larger Titan had his head resting on his mate's side, listening to the gentle beating of Levi's massive heart. Levi snored loudly, huffing or grunting every once in a while as he dreamed. 

Mika opened her eyes with a silent yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She tried to squirm out of the jumble of arms and legs that was her family and whined as she failed. It was still the middle of the night, the temperature had dropped making the small Titan bundle tighten as each of them unconsciously searched for warmth. Mika was located in the dead center and wished to stretch her small legs. Several days ago she had fallen when playing chase with her siblings resulting in her twisting her ankle, her over protective fathers had refused to let her play all that day resulting in a very bored, very cranky baby Titan. 

But now her parents were both asleep and no one could stop her from playing all she wanted. Trying her best not to be too loud she squirmed and twisted until she quite literally rolled away from her family. She quickly tried to get away from them before they woke, stumbling in the darkness. Her father Eren huffed loudly in his sleep releasing a large, hot puff of steam. 

This scared Mika making her jump and squeak loudly. Scared she had woken them her cat like eyes snapped to her parents, the only movement was a twitch of Levi's ear as he yawned his eyes still firmly shut. She sighed and scampered away into the darkness, a shiver of excitement running through her. 

******

Levi was snapped awake by a heartbreaking howl from his mate, he rolled to the left releasing the still snoring jumble of baby Titans. Eren was on his knees sniffing the ground anxiously, his ears flat against his head, whining to himself. Levi, figuring that his mate was only playing yet another of his games, the smaller Titan yawned and began to clean himself until his gaze fell on his children and he realized that there were only 3 snoring, huffing, and squirming babies. His head snapped up to Eren who had apparently found something and was stumbling his way to the forest, his nose refusing to leave the ground as he sniffed like a dog. 

Eren returned less than a minute later holding in his large palm and yawning Mika. Levi released a sigh of relief as Eren set her down next to her siblings who were all beginning to awake. 

Levi went back to cleaning himself as Marco, Ivan, Bella, and Mika squealed and tumbled into the grass their long day of playing having already begun despite the early hour.   
*******  
Marco quit his game with his sister when he heard the gate open. Their human was here! He couldn't remember her name but that didn't matter, he was still excited to see her. Marco howled excitedly and thundered across the grass, tackling her to the ground. Although they were small in Titan standards, all 4 of them, (including Marco who was the runt) were taller than almost every human soldier inside the walls. Marco squealed as he began to happily lick the giggling human underneath him. 

"I'd say he missed you Hanji," Another human commented, he was standing next to her chuckling quietly. HanjI! That was her name! Marco thought. 

"Okay big guy," Hanji giggled, trying to defend herself from his happy puppy greeting. Marco eventually allowed her to clamber to her feet where she brushed herself off, not able to wipe the smile off of her face. By now the rest of his family had joined him. All but Levi who had stayed by the water hole, watching his reflection and whining occasionally. Marco took a good look at the other human, he knew he had seen him as well but he couldn't remember his name either. 

Mika limped over to the two humans, her ankle had begun to hurt again after her nighttime playtime. She looked up at the much taller, handsome human, beginning to sniff him gently making him chuckle. 

"Oh sweetie, why does your leg hurt?" Hanji cooed, making Mika turn her attention to her. "Can I see it love?" She asked. Mika tilted her head with a whine. Hanji chuckled and lifted her own leg, showing Mika what it was she wanted her to do. Mika huffed but obliged, her arms wheeling comically beside her as she struggled to keep her balance. Eren made a huffing noise that sounded like laughing as he grabbed one of her arms, helping her stand on her one foot. Mika looked up at her father, smiling with a squeal. 

"It looks like you hurt your ankle love," Hanji said allowing Mika to settle back onto two feet again, the Titan happily obliged. "Try to stay off of it okay?" Hanji cooed, but Mika wasn't listening, instead she was watching as a butterfly danced just over her head, she giggled and jumped up trying to grab it. 

Ivan yawned, scratching behind his ear, he had never understood the interest his siblings and parents had in these humans. 

"You guys have grown up so much!" Hanji exclaimed happily making Eren give her an excited squeal. Her head snapped up as Levi coughed loudly, followed by a loud groan. Eren whined, his ears flattened against his head in worry. Hanji jogged over to the smaller Titan who was curled on his side, his hands over his stomach. 

"Does your tummy hurt love?" Hanji cooed, beginning to rub the massive torso. Levi groaned in response. Eren flopped loudly onto the grass beside his mate making Hanji stumble and fall to the ground. The 4 Titan children, worried for their father tried to clamber over his large form to be in his front and better protect him from whatever was hurting him. But Levi didn't like that idea and growled, snapping at Ivan when he was the last to clamber off of him. 

"Levi!" Hanji scolded him. Levi ignored her, resting his giant head on the grass and closing his eyes. Eren licked his cheek gently, Levi lifted his head and growled once more, causing Eren to recoil in surprise. 

"Okay guys, lets leave him alone okay?" Hanji said, beckoning for the 5 scared Titans to back away. 

"He might had cabin fever," Erwin said, as he walked up to Hanji. Hanji looked up at him in surprise. 

"He's a Titan!" She exclaimed. Erwin only shrugged. 

"So? He's been cooped up here for almost 6 years Hanji, it's big but it's not the wild," He said before promptly turning and striding away.


	12. Chapter 12

Hanji visited them the following week, opening the massive door and riding proudly inside on the back of her horse, the Commander was at her side. All 6 Titans lifted their heads, curious, never once had their humans rode into their home on horses. 

"Levi!" Hanji cried excitedly, squirming on top of her horse. Levi snorted in response. "We need your help big guy, you're huge and we can use you to help us scout ahead for other TItans!" Hanji squealed, Levi didn't understand what she was saying and expressed that by yawning and scratching himself. Hanji chuckled and beckoned him over, Levi stood loudly and lumbered over, his mate Eren following. Hanji held her hand out, stopping the massive Titan in his tracks. 

"Woah there Eren!" Hanji said making Erwin roll his eyes with a smile. "Someone's got to stay here and watch the kids!" Hanji laughed. The said babies were rolling around in the grass, completely oblivious to the humans in their home. 

Eren whined, his ears lowering, he didn't want his mate to go out with the soldiers without them. He knew and trusted the soldiers but he didn't want Levi to be separated from him. 

"Oh, it'll be alright big guy," Hanji promised, reaching out and rubbing his giant ankle reassuringly. Eren turned and lumbered away, flopping down beside the water pool and beginning to lap at it gently. 

Levi snorted once more, tapping his foot against the ground, a gesture he had learned from the humans, he knew it expressed annoyance. Hanji laughed at his action and beckoned for him to follow her. 

They marched through Wall Rose, on the way to the massive wall. Levi's head swung back and forth as he scanned the area. He lifted his head to the sky, sniffing anxiously, he howled happily when he smelled the scent of other Titans. He huffed excitedly as he trotted to keep up with the galloping horses. Eventually they reached the massive gate which Erwin opened with a command to the guards posted there. Levi poked his head out of the large opening cautiously, but he soon followed the soldiers into the large world outside the walls. 

"Okay Levi, I want you to stay beside me," Hanji said, Levi ignored her, his ears erect as he heard several Titans to the north. His head snapped in that direction as he saw another one of his kind approaching their squad. 

"10 Meter approaching from the North!" One of the scouts cried, causing several soldiers to abandon their horses for their ODM gear. Levi suddenly grew angry.

He remembered his time in the wild before he had met Eren. He remembered how many of his kind had been slaughtered by the soldiers he had come to trust. To Levi, the 10 Meter was doing nothing, only making its way over to see who these small creatures were. 

The soldiers obviously didn't see it that way and swiftly killed the 10 Meter, which fell to the ground with a thud, steam flowing off of the body in waves. Levi howled, gaining Hanji's attention. 

"Riley! August! Back on your horses!" Hanji ordered, watching Levi anxiously who was stomping his feet against the ground and quite literally steaming. "NOW!" The scouts scrambled to oblige, and, by now everyone was watching Levi. 

"Levi, Levi shhhhhh," Hanji cooed softly, riding over next to him and beginning to rub his massive calf. Levi was snorting and huffing, angry at the soldiers had believed he trusted. "It's okay big guy," Hanji promised. Levi eventually calmed, however, he was still fuming with anger. 

"Another Titan Squad Leader! A 15 Meter!" A scout called ready to jump off of his horse but Hanji held up her hand to stop, her eyes locked on Levi who was watching the lumbering TItan carefully. Eventually he lost interest and turned his attention to a bird that was flying   
overhead.

Hanji nodded slowly, lowering her hand and giving the scout the Okay. Said Scout jumped off of his horse, connecting his gear to a nearby tree and heading toward the 15 Meter. 

He never got there.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi roared as he lunged for the scout, catching him in his massive hand. The scout screamed as he struggled in the giant's fist, pushing against the warm skin and kicking his legs in a desperate effort to escape. Levi blinked. He had been overcome with anger at the thought of what they might do to the 15 Meter Titan and had just reacted on his pure, animal instinct. 

"Levi!" Hanji yelled, shocked at his action. "Put him down." She ordered him, her voice full of authority that Levi didn't understand. Levi ignored her. 

"Hanji!" Mike barked, his tan horse was shaking it's head and knawing on the bit in it's mouth. "Control your Beast!" 

"Okay," Hanji breathed, thinking fast as Levi stared, unblinking, at the writhing human in his grasp. "Ethan," She addressed the scout in her TItan's hand, he looked down at her, he was crying. "Stop moving, act dead," Hanji said thinking fast. Ethan gave her a shaky nod before going limp in Levi's grasp, his breathing slowing, his eyes closing. 

Surprised, believing he had killed the small creature Levi lifted Ethan to his face, sniffing him gently and licking him. Ethan shook in fear, believing that Levi was about to eat him. Levi whined, his ears drooping. Hanji breathed a sigh of relief. Levi dropped to his knees, placing the shaking soldier on the ground and poking him gently with another whine. Ethan screamed and shot to his feet, thundering over to his horse and clambering onto it, turning and galloping deeper into their ranks. Levi looked at Hanji, surprised. Before Hanji could react Erwin's horse reared with a loud yell from the Commander. 

"Retreat!" He barked, breaking into a gallop, turning his army and heading back to the walls. Hanji and Levi turned to follow. The ride back to the walls was silent aside from the loud noise of the many panting horses. Mike was fuming on the back of his horse, purposefully riding as far from Hanji's lumbering pet as he could. Eventually they reached the wall and Erwin slowed their parade to a gentle trot, as they passed through the gate until Levi was the only one still outside the wall. Hanji slowed to a stop, beckoning the large Titan inside. 

Levi flattened his ears, sniffing the air tentatively. He could sense that these humans were mad at him, he wasn't sure what he had done but he knew that it was bad. He had hurt them and he wasn't sure how. What if he did it again? Levi whined and took a step back, looking back at the line of trees to the South. 

"Come on Levi," Hanji cooed, taking a step foreward on her horse but was stopped with one look from Mike. 

Levi released a loud heartbreaking howl, crouching down in front of Hanji and licking her, making the brunette human giggle. Levi then stood, looking at the angry faces of the soldiers he had come to trust before turning and breaking into a dead sprint away from the walls and toward the wild forest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little bit different. I wanted to try a different style of writing, tell me what you guys think of it! I'm so glad that everyone it enjoying this story!

Levi didn't realize how much he'd longed for freedom until it was his. In his mind the entire forest was his, this lake was his, that cave was his, the whole world was his. If another Titan entered his domain that he didn't recognize he would raise the alarm, making mock attacks and releasing threatening growls until the intruder slunk away into the unknown. 

Levi's small brain didn't work the same way his human's did. He didn't think in words or a language, he thought in pictures and symbols. Pure, primal instinct telling him what was right and what was wrong. And right now that process was telling him only one thing, he needed to reproduce, he needed to keep his species alive, and he needed to do it soon. Autumn was coming to an end and if he were to have babies by Spring he needed to mate soon. But another, very tiny part of his brain was repeating the same face, no matter how he tried he couldn't remove that face from his mind. 

A week had passed since he realized that his humans no longer trusted him, a week since he had left his brood behind to fend for himself. Normal Titans did that all the time, after giving birth to children they would leave them to fend for themselves. But Levi was an abnormal, a mutant that didn't follow the normal genetic code that other Titans did. He was old, almost too old to mate, so his instincts were in hyperdrive, frantically telling him to begin the long process of courtship but Levi was confused. His small, primitive brain thought differently, he knew that he had children, and a mate, he also knew that he needed to get back to them. 

And so began Levi's quest to find his family. 

After leaving his female human and retreating back into the safety of the wild he had lifted his head to the sky and sniffed, immediately finding his mate's lovely scent, carried by the wind from his former home. He had waited a few minutes until he heard the loud noise that promised his humans were back inside their walls, then he had lumbered out the forest, nose to the clouds as he followed the promising scent. Eventually he had reached the outside of his former enclosure, he had heard his children's playful squeals from inside but he was unable to join them. He had spent hours pacing the perimeter and scratching at the wall looking for week spots but he had found none. It had soon grown dark and he had grown slow and lethargic by the lack of sun. So, he had curled up a corner, where the wall of his mate's home met the wall of his humans and he had fallen asleep surrounded by familiar smells. 

The next morning he found himself hungry and had left to find food, wandering deep into the forest opposite his home looking for a stream or river, anything with fish and water. Unknowingly leaving a frantic Eren behind. His mate had found his fresh scent and had become beside himself with worry, excitement, and hormones, clawing frantically at the walls, whining and yelling, succeeding only in scaring his offspring. 

Since his first rather scary day in the wild Levi had created a territory, marking it every day by scratches in the bark of trees along the border and dung piles that scattered his scent into the wind, warning other creatures and Titans of his presence. He still slept by the enclosure every night, but returned to his new-found home during the day, still scouting for a way back into his enclosure with his mate. 

Now it was near midday and Levi was lapping gently at the small stream that ran through his newly established territory when he stopped what he was doing, going instantly still and sniffing the air silently, his ears rotating to absorb every sound. He unwillingly released a small growl, there was another Titan in the area. Another Titan in his territory. Levi could tell by the scent that this new-comer hadn't come here by accident, it was looking for a mate. Levi's head shot up as the intruder made himself known, Levi growled and advanced, his blue eyes scanning the creature in front of him. His instincts were screaming at him to reproduce. Levi snorted, shaking his head, trying to dispel the overwhelming thoughts. He didn't want this Titan, he had Eren, and Marco, Bella, Ivan and Mika. He already had a family. 

The Titan bellowed, a noise that normally would have meant peace but Levi ignored it, charging at the Titan with a yell, his mouth open revealing rows of sharp teeth. The younger Titan squeaked and backed away, leaning it's head forward and showing Levi its sensitive nape hoping to show Levi that it meant no harm. Levi didn't care. Levi screamed and bit into the other Titan's shoulder making the younger Titan squeal and flail as its blood flew through the air. The pain become too overwhelming and the Titan fell to the forest floor, Levi didn't let it get up. He raised his foot and brought it down hard against the Titan's nape, breaking its neck and killing his Intruder. Levi's instincts howled at him while his abnormal thoughts seemed to sigh in relief, now knowing that Levi's family was safe for another day.


	15. Chapter 15

The Survey Corps Leader and Commander Erwin Smith finished double and triple checking his many straps before slipping into his pristine leather Military Jacket. He reached down and opened his desk drawer revealing folders, pens, papers, and bullets. He carefully lifted a large packet and closed the drawer, turning, and striding out of the door and down the hall toward the meeting room. 

When he entered the room no one was speaking but the air was thick with tension and anger. Erwin sighed quietly, as he sat down. This was going to be a long meeting. 

"Okay," Erwin said, patting the papers on his desk into a straight pile and folding his hands neatly on top. "I assume that every representative in this room understands that this meeting was called with regards to the Titans that the Survey Corps had allowed to be housed in a small enclosure outside of Wall Rose." Erwin said, all heads nodded, the Commander didn't smile as he continued. "Good. Now. Let's begin. Our first issue to deal with is the complaints. Ever since my division's last expedition beyond the wall I have received several letters from disgruntled residents settled next to these Titans. As we know, Eren has been making a large amount of noise after the loss of Squad Leader Hanji's second captured Titan. These letters claim that citizens residing on the border of Wall Rose have been kept awake, and have been disturbed during their days work by these noises. Before I continue, are there any comments?" The Commander questioned, already knowing full well that a certain member of his division would have quite a lot to say about the situation. He wasn't wrong.  


Hanji's hand shot up, but she didn't smile as Erwin nodded for her to speak. 

"With all due respect Commander," She lowered her head slightly with respect to her leader. "Eren is going through a period of grief. Like humans TItans are capable of a range of emotions, and, this particular Titan has just lost his mate. He is sad and confused and is expressing it the only way he knows how," Hanji lowered her hand, eyes scanning the many faces in the room. 

"Excuse me Commander," Mike stood, one hand behind his back, the other gesturing toward Hanji who was looking at him curiously. "But it appears to me as if Hanji is comparing these vicious, blood-thirsty creatures to humans who are smart, and civil." Mike didn't sit when he had finished. Hanji didn't wait to be addressed before she stood, putting her hand down forcefully onto the table. 

"I'm not saying that at all Mike! I know full well what these creatures are capable of and i've seen it with my own eyes more times than I care to admit, but I am saying that these creatures are capable of both feeling, and expressing emotions" Hanji explained, beginning to get flustered. Mike was going to turn this entire meeting room against her and Eren. She couldn't let that happen. She still wasn't sure where Erwin stood on the subject, but she was sure that his view would decide her beloved Titan's fate. 

"Commander Erwin, my loyal comrade and good friend," Nile Dok, Commander of the Military Police was now standing, his hands resting against his chest in a salute. "It is my humble opinion that these Titans be eradicated. They are keeping civilians awake and prohibiting them from getting work done during the day. One of them has already nearly killed one of your soldiers and scared many others. Hanji," He turned to the squad leader who was glaring at him openly. "You claim that these creatures feel emotions and care enough to fall in a kind of love, if that were truly the case than why did one of them leave the other? Why did it capture Ethan and nearly kill him? Why did it refuse to listen when you commanded it to back down?" Nile asked politely, his eyebrows raised as he questioned her. Hanji knew what he was thinking, she knew he was hoping to scare her and force her to back down, but she wasn't going to back away. 

"You can't do that." Hanji replied, keeping her voice steady and her gaze unwavering. "You don't have the authority." She replied, trying to put a much venom into the words as she could. 

"She's correct Nile," Erwin replied, looking at the fellow Commander, scanning his emotions. "These Titans belong to the Scouting Division, it was Hanji who requested their capture, it was her who organized the expedition and cared for them. So, with all due respect, it is me who has the authority to make that call if it is necessary," Erwin concluded. 

"Commander," Hanji ventured, looking up at the blonde haired man near her at the table. "These Titans don't belong to anyone. They are beautiful animals with personalities and qualities much like the ones that differentiate humans." 

"Here she goes again," Mike mumbled. "Hanji." He was standing now. "These are blood-thirsty beasts. Must I say it again? These animals are nothing more than hellspawn. They eat our kin without another thought into their world, although they are massive they lack any intelligence whatsoever, they do not feel emotions, they do not know right from wrong, and they certainly aren't beautiful," Mike huffed. 

"These Titans can learn!" Hanji cried suddenly, seemingly ignoring any formal protocol. "They're curious creatures much like children, they question and they wonder, these Titans are fascinating!" She explained, fuming. 

"Yes. But we must remember that these Titans are abnormals," This voice was Dot Pixis, Commander of the Garrison, and a man who had not yet shared an opinion in this heated discussion. "Called so because of their unpredictable behavior in the field. While Eren, as you hve named it, appears to be curious and kind, we must remember that other Titans continued to devour our soldiers and continue to lower humanity's population." 

"Yes," Hanji took a deep breath to try and control her growing anger. "I understand that Commander, but if Eren is this way than perhaps there are others. By allowing me to continue my studies of these creatures it will help humanity thrive. We're at war here! In order to win a war we must know our enemy!" 

"Knowing how Titans have sex will not help humans survive to see next Winter!" Mike suddenly screamed, flying to his feet, his chair falling to the floor behind him with a loud thump. "Your beast almost killed one of our scouts. That is not an action that can be taken lightly Squad Leader Hanji. These creatures have caused us to lose almost a third of our population, they've decimated our land and territory, they've devoured our kin, and Hanji's preaching that these beasts are capable of care. If these things cared than Humanity wouldn't be on the brink of extinction!" Mike yelled, everyone in the meeting room with him gaped at him. Everyone knew that humanity was losing their war with the giants that roamed the hills, they all knew that their population was suffering and that it was in fact very likely that they wouldn't live to see next winter but no one had dared mention it. 

"Michael." Erwin said, his voice deep and full of authority. "Be seated." Mike hurried to oblige. "I have made my decision," He said with a sigh. Every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on him. "Hanji. You have one day. Then the captured Titans will be eradicated."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a cliff-hanger to this one.......

Commander Erwin Smith paced along the top of the massive wall surrounding his kingdom. It was raining, a light drizzle that sprinkled down from the skies in cold drops. Erwin was thinking about Hanji. After the meeting she had shut herself in her quarters without a word to anyone and he hadn't heard from her at all since. Her horse was still safely in the stables so that was a good sign, but knowing Hanji that didn't exactly mean anything. Erwin was, at present, pacing along the top of Wall Rose, if he strained his eyes he could just barely see the small outcropping that was the home of Hanji's Titans. Thinking about those TItans and his decision regarding thier fate Erwin looked down at the homes dotted along the rolling green hills and throughout the tall forests. Workers tended to their fields and livestock, others hauled large logs with horses while others were working to spin yarn and silk, almost every civilian in Wall Rose and many of the ones that used to live in Wall Maria worked outside and very few worked inside unless they were situated inside the outlying districts such as Trost. If these workers slowed or stopped than the civilians in the center as well as the King would be the ones that would feel the effects the most. And Commander Erwin worked under the King. 

Erwin's thoughts were interrupted by he pounding of footsteps and the clicking of metal on metal from his soldier's 3DM Gear. He turned, lifting his head to see a Cadette bent over a few feet away from him gasping for breath. After composing herself the Cadette stood and saluted to the Commander her eyes fierce. 

"At ease," Erwin said slowly. The Cadette, Skye, nodded and dropped her hands against her side .

"Hanji's gone," She reported, Erwin's gaze snapped down to the Cadette in front of him. 

"She's what!?" He cried, Skye recoiled. Erwin's eyes widened, as Hanji's words echoed in his head. 

"I don't know how or why sir, Mike just sent me up here to find and tell you that," Skye replied, saluting proudly once more. 

"Thank you Skye." Erwin sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, hoping to clear the fog that had seemed to settle over him in the last several days. "You're dismissed," Erwin turned back to the horizon, thinking about his conversation with his chief scientist Hanji Zoe the night before. 

*******

*10 hours earlier* 

Hanji was pacing up and down her small quarters. It was past midnight, nearly 2:30 AM, but there was no way she could sleep. Not with Erwin's decision repeating itself in her brain like a broken record. She wanted to scream. She needed to save them. But How?! Suddenly, like a light bulb in her head, an idea came to her. Set them free of course! She hastily pulled on her jacket, she had never taken off her harness, that was in the back of her mind, and sprinted out the door. 

She soon arrived at Erwin's room breathless and ansy with anxiety. If this didn't work she'd have to do something against the rules, something that could get her killed. 

Once she had caught her breath she pounded on the door, waiting a minute, got no answer, and pounded again. Harder this time. She heard slow footsteps and a second later the door swung open. Erwin was standing there wearing nothing but boxers and a nightshirt, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were heavy with sleep. He yawned and stretched. 

"Hanji?" He questioned, poking his head out of the doorway and looking up and down the hallway. "What time is it?"   
"Just about 0230 hours," Hanji replied. She put her shaking hands behind her back and she bounced her foot. 

"While, you might as well come in," Erwin said with another yawn. "I'll be with you in a moment Hanji, let me get dressed," The Commander said, his voice slow and sluggish with sleep. Hanji took a seat in the chair opposite Erwin's grand desk as the older man closed the door of the bathroom. He was only in there a couple minutes and he emerged soon after, dressed in a simple button down shirt and their normal white pants. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour sir," Hanji hastily explained, "But I have a solution to the problem with the Titans,"   
"Hanji," Erwin said her name with a sigh, running both hands through his messy blonde hair. "I've made my decision, and changing it after talking to you outside of the meeting would be unprofessional," He explained, trying his best to be patient. But he was tired, he was stressed, and Hanji was getting on his nerves more and more easily. 

"Yes, yes, I understand sir," Hanji said, her eyes flew around the room and her leg bounced distractedly as she spoke. "But I just thought_" 

"Hanji!" Erwin snapped. "I know what you think, but my decision is final. Now go back to your quarters before I have to call a military escort!" Erwin cried making Hanji visually flinch. But she said nothing as she stood, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

"Fine," She said from the doorway, looking back the Commander behind the desk. "But I hope you're happy knowing that you just lost your chief scientist," She said, slamming the door behind her as she stepped into the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

Hanji looked up at the moon. It was near 10:15 PM, and she had until dawn if she wanted to succeed. She kicked her horse to move further, he whinnied in response but broke into a faster sprint none the less. Hanji gave her horse a reassuring pat, leaning into the saddle. She could see her target on the horizon, and it was getting closer by the second. Although it was night she stayed away from the moonlit clearings, sticking close to the walls, in the forest and away from settlements and villages whenever she could. Hanji took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Trees blew by as a blur, leaves rustled underneath her horse's hooves as she thundered through the forest, hugging the thick wall to her right. 

A crippling wave of nausea washed over her and she was forced to yank her horse to a stop. The animal obliged obediently and Hanji slid off of the saddle and fell to her knees in front of the foliage of the forest, retching onto the leaves. She finished and rose slowly to her feet. She was shaking, and could barely see her horse because of her dizzying double vision. She took a deep, shaky breath and covered her face with her hands beginning to cry. 

She couldn't do this. Her shoulder's shook with silent sobs as she leaned against her horse. This wasn't something like stealing a piece of bread from the mess hall. This was illegal. This could. No. She corrected herself. This would. Get her kicked out of the Scouting Regiment. And, if she was caught in the middle of it and Erwin had proof that she was responsible, it could get her killed. 

She began to cry harder, but then she heard a howl. It was Levi, and he was just on the other side of the wall. The wall was thick, too thick for Levi to break through but she could hear him scrabbling at the thick material. Hanji sniffled and began to laugh. She gulped for air between frantic bursts of uncontrolled laughter. She laughed and snorted until she could no longer catch her breath and she slowed to a stop.   
"I know Levi," Hanji said, as she clambered back onto her horse, urging him foreward. "I'm coming love. And i'm bringing your family," She promised. 

*****

She reached the Titan's enclosure around 10:45, the storm that had been only a light drizzle in the daylight had roared into a swirling, pounding, thunderstorm. Hanji buried the urge to roll her eyes. A 'prison' break-out during a roaring storm in the dead of night. Totally not cliche. 

She tied her horse to a nearby tree and opened the large gate as silently, and slowly as she could. Eren was asleep in the farside of his enclosure, his large, warm body was wrapped around his 4 children, all of whom where also asleep. Hanji tiptoed over, scratching Eren's large ears to wake the giant. Eren woke with a snort, releasing a hot puff of steam. Hanji raised a finger to her lips, a gesture she had taught Eren to mean quiet. She didn't really think she'd have a reason for it until now. Eren didn't say anything, just yawned hugely, stretching his large arms in front of him like a massive cat. Hanji moved on to the children waking only one, Marco. She gently helped him to his feet and began to lead him to the gate. Eren whined and looked at Hanji with worry in his beautiful green eyes. Hanji let go of Marco's hand and rubbed Eren's large nose. 

"It's okay bud. I'm gonna take him to Levi. Then i'll be back for you." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I promise," Eren said nothing, only continued to watch Hanji with his massive curious eyes as she led his son out of the gate and closed it behind her. Eren knew he should be worried but he trusted Hanji, and he trusted her tone of voice. He knew Marco would be fine. 

Hanji slowly untied her horse from the tree trying to calm the baby Titan who was sniffling and crying. Marco was scared and didn't know what was happening. She helped Marco onto the horse and then clambered behind him, pulling him against her chest. 

"You have be quiet love," Hanji said quietly. Marco didn't hear her as Hanji's horse thundered into the darkness. Luckily for Hanji, the gate out of Wall Rose was close to the Titan's enclosure, only about a 10 minute ride. The Garrison soldiers guarding the gate were on Hanji's side and she had arranged this meeting with them that afternoon. The two guards stood up as soon as they heard the hoof-beats of Hanji's horse and cranked open the massive gate. Marco cried and squirmed on the back of her horse as they rode through. This was all new and scary to his young brain, but Marco soon calmed when he smelled something familiar.

His father. 

Hanji didn't go far, she didn't have to, less than 5 minutes after they had emerged from the gate, Levi had lumbered out of the forest making Marco squeal happily and squirm until Hanji helped him off of the horse. Hanji didn't stay to see the happy reunion, she had to get the other 3 children and then Eren. 

******

It was nearly 12:30 PM when Hanji arrived to help Eren reunite with his mate. Eren was tall, and his footsteps were loud, they literally shook the ground he trod upon. So Hanji could get him out the same way she had gotten the children out. She had to think quick. Hanji grabbed Eren's hand and led him to the corner of his enclosure. There sat a large outcropping that went almost halfway up the wall, if Eren could climb to the top of that, Hanji thought, than maybe......

Her thoughts were interrupted by Eren's whine. He had his nose to the sky sniffing loudly. His family was right outside the wall, he could smell them. He lifted his ear, rotating them as he listened. 

"Okay Eren," Hanji said. "I need you to climb the wall, and I need you to let me help you do it," Hanji explained pointing to the wall and gesturing climbing, desperate to get Eren to understand. The Titan only blinked at her, releasing a puff of steam from his nose. Hanji sighed, beginning to get frustrated. She beckoned for Eren to follow her and she began climbing the out-cropping. Eren obliged and slowly but surely began climbing as well. He was scared, she could tell, but she could also tell that he was determined. 

Ha! She thought with a smile. If only Mike could see Eren now! 

Hanji congratulated Eren happily when he reached the top making the Titan beam. By standing at the very top of the large rock pile Eren's head could peak over the wall and he could see his family underneath. Hanji again beckoned for Eren to climb and Eren again obliged. It was a slow process but eventually Eren stood on the top of the wall and slowly slid down. Hanji followed with her 3DM gear, tears forming in her eyes. 

The Titan family reunited with happy squeals, excited jumps, playful games and awkward hugs. Eren was the first to realize that his human was crying and he was the first to investigate. Crouching down in front of Hanji and bumping her with his nose making her chuckle despite the tears. 

"It's okay guys," Hanji promised, wiping her eyes as the other 5 Titans took notice and crowded around her. "I'm just so happy to see you so happy," Hanji explained. "I love you guys so much, I would do anything for you," She said, taking hold of Eren's massive finger as he offered her his hand. 

"But I don't know what to do guys," Hanji said beginning to sob harder, hugging Eren's finger tighter. "I can't go back to the humans. I can't," Hanji hiccuped. "I have no where to go," Levi whined and bumped her with his nose but this time Hanji didn't chuckle. The 4 Titan children crowded around her, bumping her with their heads and licking her gently. Hanji suddenly sobbed and threw her arms around Bella. 

"I love you guys so much!" She promised. "I don't know what to do," She cried, collapsing against Bella. Levi whined and placed his massive hand flat on the ground, pointing first to Hanji with his other hand and then to the one of the ground. Hanji sniffled and smiled at him before climbing steadily into his hand. Levi stood, slowly so as not to let Hanji fall, and lumbered toward the forest in which he had spent many days lately. He reached his cave, it was small for a cave, large enough for him, but small enough for other Titans to reach him. 

He kneeled down and deposited Hanji inside, before curling up next to her. Eren followed, curling up on Hanji's other side, the 4 children clambered in after her, curling together. Soon, Hanji was surrounded by huffing, squirming, snoring Titans.

And she couldn't have been happier.


	18. Chapter 18

It was early into the late night. Erwin was pacing back and forth in his office, muttering to himself as he walked. He didn't know what to do. Hanji was gone and so were her Titans. Coincidence? If it had been anyone else but Hanji, than maybe. Erwin cursed loudly and kicked his desk. He couldn't just let this incident go, couldn't act as if it never happened that would make it look as if he avoided his problems, he would look cowardly. But he couldn't exactly charge out into the unknown hoping to slaughter Hanji's Titans and arrest her. That would make him look brash and bold, rushing into solutions without thinking through the consequences. 

Erwin lifted his head when he heard a loud rapping at his door, he called out to allow them in. Mike stepped inside saluting with a nod to the Commander relaxing at Erwin's order. 

"I'm here in regards to Hanji Zoe and the missing Titans," Mike said, Erwin sighed. "Sir," Mike took a step foreward. "The soldiers are growing anxious, they are fearful of the missing Titans, its not good to have not one, but 5, massive, carnivorous giants wandering in the unknown." Mike said his body tense. Erwin collasped into his seat, running his hand through his deshevled hair. 

"I understand that Mike. But what exactly is it that you want me to do? We can't send in troops to slaughter them, we could kill Hanji in the crossfire," Erwin explained. 

"Sir. With all due respect. We don't even know that Hanji is with these beasts! She could be anywhere!" Mike said. 

"She obviously freed them! She loves them, she's not going to just abandon them to survive on their own. No. Not Hanji," Erwin said. 

"But if we don't act we'll look cowardly," Mike explained. 

"I know that Mike. But I don't know what to do!" Erwin said growing exasperated. 

"Send in troops," Mike said putting a hand flat down on the desk. "These beasts are dangerous, we need to act and we need to act soon," Mike said standing up and looking at Erwin with anger in his eyes. "The sooner these Titans are dead than the sooner we can focus on more important problems." 

 

"But what about Hanji?" Erwin questioned one eyebrow raised. Mike didn't even blink. 

"Arrest her. She committed a crime. Not only did she go against our direct orders she put civilians in danger. What if one of those beasts decided not to follow her and decided instead to go after a village?" Mike said. "Endangerment of innocents souls, trespassing, and disobeying direct military orders. I say those crimes are worthy of her execution," Mike said before promptly turning and striding out of the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
